


锁

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	锁

“嘿，安迷修！”

身边的同事凑过来，一脸八卦的看着安迷修。

“今天那位金主也会来吧，就是很高很帅的那个。”

安迷修回头看了看他，脸上挂着礼貌性的笑容，微微点头。

“你是怎么钓到他的，我看他每次对其他人都很凶。”

另一个同事摸着自己的下巴，摆出一副严肃的模样，看着正在收拾酒杯的安迷修。

“不是我钓的。”安迷修把酒杯放在柜子上，眨巴了几下眼睛，一副漫不经心的样子，“是他自己主动要找我的。”

“啊啊真好啊，都没有女人和我一起。”同事满脸羡慕的坐在沙发上，伸手抓起一个枕头，将自己的脸埋在里面，抱怨道。

“你要是努力一点也不会找不到女人。”安迷修半趴在桌子上，指尖敲打着玻璃桌，挑眉看着他。

“你要是去面对那些肥婆你肯定也受不了。”

“那是工作。”

安迷修一口回绝了同事的回答。

“安迷修！他来了！快点准备一下。”

“来了。”

安迷修站起身，纯黑色的马甲套在白色的衬衫外，锻炼有素的身材被贴身的马甲勾勒出来，看起来健壮有力，很有安全感。胸口别着一枚精致的星星状的胸针，在灯光下闪闪发亮。他把黑色的手套戴在手上，抬手拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘。

“那么..”安迷修拿起外套，跨步走向门口，脸上依旧挂着礼貌性的笑容，“我就先走了。”

走廊里稀疏的站着几个人，都是同行的同事，偶尔有几个怀里抱着女人的，若无旁人咬耳朵。安迷修瞟了一眼，鼻间发出一声轻微的哼响，加快了脚步。

安迷修站在包间的门前，吸了一口气，整理了一下自己歪掉的领带，才伸手将包间的门打开。

“安迷修，你迟到了一分钟。”

雷狮抱着手站在门口，一双紫色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着安迷修。

“是，我的大少爷。”

安迷修迈着步子走近他，帮雷狮把外面的夹克脱掉，露出里面黑色的紧身衣。轻薄的黑色衣物紧贴在雷狮的身体上，半截小腹被露出来，苍白的皮肤在暖色的灯光下显得微微泛红。

安迷修从背后用双臂搂过雷狮的腰，温热的脸颊去蹭他脖颈，细细的舔吻对方突出的喉结，像是某个大型犬在像主人撒娇。

节骨分明的手指一下一下的在雷狮的胸前抚过，有意无意的摩擦到敏感的两点，让雷狮从喉间发出一声闷哼。

雷狮抓住在自己身上肆意妄为的手，一把掰开，从安迷修的怀里走出来。

他径直走向沙发，那里摆着一张小桌，放着一瓶尚未开封的红酒。雷狮半眯着眼从酒柜上拿出一个高脚杯，将它放在桌子上，又把红酒打开，把红色的酒液倒在杯子里。暗红色的液体在透明容器中慢慢流入，像是一杯致命的毒药，引诱别人把它喝下。

湖绿色的眼睛随着雷狮的动作而转动，没有错过对方的任何一个细节。

安迷修走过去，坐在沙发上。

雷狮端着酒杯，把脚翘在安迷修的腿上，也坐了下来。

“你其实不用来店里的，我们在同居。”

“我乐意。”

“就算你不来店里我们也可以...”

雷狮笑着打断了他。漂亮的紫色眼睛弯成一道月牙，雷狮的嘴角勾起一道弧度，露出恶劣的笑容。

“安迷修，这不明摆着吗。”

“因为，用钱买你我很爽啊。”

雷狮仰头喝了一口红酒，翻身跨坐在安迷修的腿上，手指卷起对方的领带，拽着领带把那张帅气的脸拉到自己面前，闭着眼和安迷修来了一个法式深吻。

安迷修楞了一下，手指插进雷狮柔软的发间，按住他的头，另一只手抚摸过他的背脊，沿着美好的腰线一路摸下。

雷狮的齿贝被撬开，含在口里的酒液顺着两人的唇角留下，滴落在沙发上，安迷修的舌头在雷狮的口腔内四处搜刮，红酒的味道在两人的口中弥漫开，让安迷修有些微醺。似乎是在窒息前谁也不肯放过谁，他们没有松开对方。

一吻结束，雷狮舔了舔嘴唇，被亲吻滋润过的唇瓣泛着点点水光，脸因为刚才的亲吻和红酒的缘故浮上一层淡红。

安迷修无奈的笑了笑，用大拇指抹去雷狮唇角的酒液。

雷狮见状侧过头，张嘴含住安迷修的手指。灵巧的舌头舔舐着安迷修的手指，偶尔用尖牙咬一下，撩拨的动作令安迷修的眼神暗了暗。

他从雷狮的嘴里抽出被舔的湿漉漉的手指，半截舌尖随着手指一起从嘴中伸出来，牵出一道银丝，看起来色情又淫靡。

“来，求求我，不管是香槟王还是罗曼纳·孔蒂酒都可以点。”雷狮摇晃着手里的红酒，对安迷修挑眉。

“那还请你，”安迷修捏了捏雷狮的腰，“不要再乱花钱了。”

“嘁，安迷修，我还是第一次见到你这种不敲诈客人的牛郎。”

“那也只是对你。”安迷修握着雷狮的手，将酒杯拉到自己嘴前，一饮而尽。

雷狮把酒杯放在桌上，半磕着眼眸去扯安迷修的衣领，整齐的衣领被雷狮扯的凌乱，身上的马甲早已经被雷狮脱下扔在沙发一边，堪堪的悬在沙发的边缘。

安迷修眼里含着笑意，任由雷狮扯他的衣物。

“饿了？”

雷狮翻了个白眼。

“废话，不然我去喝番茄汁吗。”

雷狮把手搭在安迷修的肩上，收起自己的手臂，指尖把玩着一缕头发，脸慢慢靠近安迷修的脖子，他的呼吸打在安迷修的皮肤上，微微的酥痒感让安迷修有点不自在，却没有推开他，反而伸出手将他抱的更紧。

吸血鬼尖锐的牙齿将安迷修的皮肤穿透，柔软的墨黑色长发乖巧的垂在两颊，在安迷修的揉弄中翘起几根乱毛。

进食的雷狮比起平时张牙舞爪不可一世的模样要安静的多，更像是一只家猫，这种认知让安迷修觉得有些奇妙。

“怎么样？”安迷修眨着眼睛问他。

“...难喝的要死。”雷狮板着一张脸，用手指揪着安迷修的脸向两边拉扯，疼的安迷修倒吸一口气。

雷狮又给自己倒了半杯红酒，仰起脖子喝了一口。

“难喝到不喝红酒就咽不下去的地步。”

安迷修垂着眼帘，他的手指抚摸着雷狮脆弱的脖颈，默不作声的将手指收缩，在苍白的皮肤上留下一圈淡淡的红痕，格外的显眼。

“你要是喝了别人的血我就杀了你。”

“哦？安迷修你长胆子了。”

“不过就算很难喝，我也只会喝你的，谁叫你是我的人。”

雷狮把头放在安迷修的肩膀上，在他的耳边呼气。

“那安先生，你的血非常难喝，你要怎么补偿我。”

雷狮眯着眼睛，紫色的瞳孔在暖色的灯光下像是熠熠生辉的宝石，大腿磨蹭着安迷修的腰，他伸出嫣红的舌尖将安迷修的耳垂含在嘴里，轻轻的啃咬。

安迷修将他拉下来按在沙发上，把枕头垫在雷狮的身下，黑色的紧身衣被他推到胸口，露出白皙的胸膛，胸前的两点红缨在空气中挺立着。

安迷修俯下身，吻了吻雷狮的嘴角，一把扯掉自己的领带。

“现在就为您服务。”

 

安迷修娴熟的用手指抚慰雷狮胸前的两点樱粒，炽热的手掌覆在冰凉的肌肤上，将苍白的皮肤染上一层粉红。安迷修并起两根手指，把红透了的乳粒向上轻轻的拉扯，引起雷狮一阵轻哼。

安迷修的嘴唇从雷狮的嘴角吻到他的眼角，雷狮闭上眼睛，翘长的睫毛在温热的嘴唇下微微颤抖。轻柔的吻像是羽毛一样落在他的眼角处，痒痒的，带着无限的情意。

雷狮没有去阻止他的吻，雷狮的手指紧抓着安迷修的手臂，他能感受到手掌下对方手臂上的肌肉，匀称又不过于健壮，充满了力量。

房间里的空调呼呼的吹着，暖风撒在倒在沙发上的两人身上，让这场性事变的更加火热。  
吸血鬼冰凉的体温在暖风和安迷修的手掌下变的温热，身体里逐渐膨胀的情欲也随之溢出。

安迷修的手由着雷狮的腰线一路滑下去，停留在他敏感的腰侧。雷狮睁开眼，他的眼角已经泛上点点泪光，绛紫色的眼睛盯着安迷修的眼睛，和他四目相对。

敏感的腰侧被人捏在手里，雷狮像是被人抓住后颈提起来的猫，略微不满的挥舞自己的尖爪。雷狮皱眉，刚想把安迷修的手指掰开，却措不及防的被狠狠的捏一把，从喉咙间发出一声短促的尖叫。

“安迷修！你干——唔。”

安迷修低下头，堵住了他的嘴。

安迷修的舌尖舔舐着雷狮的唇瓣，用虎牙把他的嘴唇咬出血丝。血液的铁腥味在雷狮的口中蔓延开，他看着安迷修，笑出了声。

“安迷修，你幼不幼稚。”

“我才不幼稚。”安迷修还嘴道。

雷狮的伸手环住安迷修的脖颈，微凉的指尖在他的后颈画圈，让安迷修忍不住缩了缩脖子。

雷狮的牛仔裤被安迷修利索的褪去，扔在了地上。白净的大腿暴露在空气中，雷狮屈起膝盖，顶了顶安迷修的裆部。火热的性器被膝盖隔着裤子摩擦，轻微的快感让安迷修头皮发麻，只想把身下的人按住，狠狠的肏进他的肉穴，将精液在他的肠道灌满，把他搞的乱七八糟。

雷狮眯起眼睛，趁着安迷修走神的空当，一把抓住安迷修的手臂，和他调换了位置。

等安迷修回过神来，雷狮已经坐在了他的腰上。柔软的臀肉贴在安迷修的腹肌上，火热的性器顶在雷狮股间的凹陷处，轻轻的磨蹭着幽秘的穴口。

“雷...”安迷修刚张开口，雷狮就伸出手指贴在他的嘴唇上，做出一个安静的手势。雷狮的眼睛弯成一道月牙，闪着点点星光。

“安静，会让你爽的。”

安迷修盯着他看了半晌，听话的点了点头。

坐在安迷修腰上的身体向后移动，他的膝盖跪在沙发上，雷狮慢条斯理的解下安迷修的皮带，安迷修配合的抬起自己的腰，让雷狮方便把自己的裤子脱下来。

粗大的性器被紧身的四角裤勾勒出形状，雷狮的手指沿着凸起的部分抚摸过去，勾起底裤的边缘，将安迷修的底裤也脱掉了。  
性器脱离了底裤的束缚，在空气中挺立起来。雷狮恶意的屈起手指，弹了弹性器的顶端，让安迷修发出一声沉闷的哼叫。

“安迷修，你真变态。”

雷狮俯下身子将脸抵在性器旁。

“雷狮，你要————唔！”

他含住了安迷修的性器。

敏感的性器被温暖的口腔含住，灵活的舌头舔舐着龟头，发出啧啧的水响。吸血鬼尖锐的牙齿偶尔会磕碰到性器，下身传来的微微的疼痛感让安迷修从喉咙吐出一口浊气。他仰起头，皱着粗粗的眉毛，袭来的快感让安迷修忍不住出声，沙哑的声音在包间内徘徊。

雷狮吞吐着安迷修的性器，像是模拟抽插一样，上下摆动着头部。安迷修伸手将雷狮的头按住，在他的嘴里猛烈的动了起来。插入过深的干呕感让雷狮略感不适，他的手掐住安迷修的大腿，疼的安迷修眼角泛出点泪花。

抽插了几回，安迷修在雷狮的口中射了出来。

“雷狮，你没事吧。”

雷狮听到他的声音，抬起头，他的眼睛充满水雾，脸上满是情欲的潮红色，看安迷修呼吸一紧。雷狮张开嘴，安迷修射出的精液已经被他吞咽下去，其他一些未被吞下去的精液沿着下巴流下来，滴落在雷狮的锁骨上。

“谢谢招待。”雷狮把嘴角的精液抹在安迷修的脸上，恶劣的笑着。

他又重新坐在安迷修的腰上，撅起自己的臀部，牵起安迷修的手，顺着自己的尾脊骨摸下去，将安迷修的手带到自己的穴口。

“安先生，爽完了要负责啊，我可还没爽过呢。”

“当然。”

安迷修拿起手边的润滑剂，挤出一些涂抹在雷狮的穴口，冰凉的液体在潮湿温热的肉壁内散开，让雷狮哼出声。

安迷修的手指在他的穴口揉弄戳刺，手指爱抚过雷狮的囊袋，雷狮哼哼唧唧的叫出声，圆润的臀部随着安迷修的揉弄而不断摆动。

他并起两根手指，猛的插进了雷狮的肉穴里。身体突然被进入的快感让雷狮一颤，从喉间发出近乎哭泣的气音。

“嗯...安迷修...你快点..”

安迷修没有出声，加快了手上的动作。节骨分明的手指在肉壁内肆意抽插，粉嫩的穴肉被带出来，又和手指插进去的动作缩回去，股间的润滑剂顺着大腿根流下来，在沙发上留下一滩水渍。

雷狮抱着安迷修的脖子，他的头埋在安迷修的脖颈处，闭着眼睛，呻吟的声音被咬的破碎，从嘴里流出。

安迷修侧过头，雷狮的额头被汗水淋湿，墨黑色的碎发湿哒哒的粘在脸上，遮住了他的表情，安迷修把他的头发撩起来，别在雷狮的耳后，亲了亲他发红的耳尖。

“唔...安迷修..你摸摸前面...”

“好。”

安迷修一只手在雷狮的身后抽插，另一只手握住雷狮的性器，开始上下撸动。他用指尖去抠挖雷狮的铃口，粘稠的白色液体从小口汩汩流出，沾湿了安迷修的整只手。

前端和后穴同时被爱抚，如潮水般汹涌而来的快感把雷狮淹没，他感觉自己的头脑一片空白，呜咽了一声在安迷修的手里泄了出来。

安迷修把手拿出来，垂着眼睛看着自己的手心，上面全是雷狮的射出的东西。他把手心的精液涂抹在雷狮的乳尖和腰腹上，乳白色的液体覆盖在红色的樱粒上，给雷狮增加了几分色气感。

安迷修将雷狮整个人翻过去，让他背对着自己。他伸手把雷狮的背往下按，让雷狮像猫伸懒腰样的弓起自己的臀部，炽热的性器顶在微微张合的小口前，随时准备一插而入。

雷狮抓住沙发上的枕头，把自己的脸埋在柔软的枕头里，手指揪着枕头的边缘，略带紧张的等着身后的入侵。

安迷修握住他的胯骨，挺着腰一插到底。凶狠的肉刃破开紧闭的小口，湿热的肉壁将入侵者围住，舒适的感觉让安迷修叹了口气。

没有片刻的停留，他抓着雷狮的腰抽动了起来。安迷修发狠的撞着雷狮，性器在雷狮的股间不断抽插，猛烈的快感让雷狮心生恐惧，撑着自己的手臂把自己往前拉，想要脱离让他恐惧的源头。

安迷修握着雷狮腰部的手一把将人拿回来，白皙的臀肉被大张大合的动作撞的发红，雷狮如同狂风骤雨中摇曳的船只，被安迷修撞的东倒西歪，身后逃脱不了的快感让他感到发疯，手指在沙发上留下一道道抓痕。

肉刃在穴内毫无规律的撞击，安迷修的手抚摸上雷狮漂亮的蝴蝶骨，看着他因为冲撞而不断耸动。

雷狮不属于任何人，和安迷修在一起是他自己的选择，他像个自由的海盗，任由自己在海上四处漂泊，没有定居的地点。

自由的人漂流惯了，身上总带着那股随意的感觉，让安迷修心里发慌。

想要折断他的翅膀，把他的双手双脚套上沉重的锁链，让他留在自己身边，只属于安迷修一个人。

想要和他永远在一起。

安迷修想着，眼神暗了暗，撞击的动作愈发凶狠，像是机器一样的，不知疲倦。

雷狮最终先射了出来，白色的浊液射在他的小腹上，因为高潮而收缩的肉壁紧紧的夹住安迷修的性器，安迷修抓着他又冲刺了几回，也射了出来。

滚烫的精液射在敏感的肉穴内，生理性的泪水从眼角落下，没入在枕头中。

安迷修伸出双臂抱住他，吻了吻雷狮汗津津的额头。

“我爱你。”


End file.
